Moon
by hunterthewerewolf
Summary: The full summary is on the inside.
1. Robbery

_**Story Title: Moon**_

_**Chapter Title: Chapter 1: Robbery**_

_**Summary: While stopping a Jewelry store robbery Beast Boy and Raven are attacked by two large wolf-like creatures. Afterwards Beast Boy and Raven start to develop more muscles, an appetite for meat, a more aggressive attitude, and their feelings for each other start to become stronger than before.**_

The full moon just started to rise as the first stars started to dot the night sky. Many of the city's populace was asleep, but there were some that were still awake, one example were the Teen Titans who were still awake. Inside the Titan Tower all the titans were in the Common Room. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing a game, and Beast Boy was having his butt handed to him by Cyborg.

"Booyah!" shouted Cyborg in victory as the screen read, "Game Over."

"Come on dude rematch!" shouted Beast Boy.

"Fine, I guess I can fit one more game before headin' off to bed." Cyborg said as he restarted the game.

Raven looked up from her book from her position on the end of the large couch. For the past few months her feelings for Beast Boy had started to become stronger, though she would still never emit it to him, or anyone else. Her emotions, though, would always badger her to tell Beast Boy; especially Love and Happy. 'I don't even know why I have these feelings for him.' Raven though to herself. 'Him and I are completely different: he's happy, optimistic, and positive, while I am dark, negative, and anything but optimistic.' 'But you left out the reasons why you love him.' chimed in Happy.

'What reasons could that be?' thought Raven to her pink cloaked emotion.

'He's funny, cute, sexy, handsome eyes and he is absolutely the most kind and caring person that we know.' Happy said, referring to her, Raven, and the other emotions when she said we.

Raven didn't want to emit it, but those were the reasons why she loved Beast Boy. Raven lowered her eyes back towards the book she was reading.

Robin and Starfire were on the couch as well, but they were not paying attention to the game going on. They were too busy being lovey dovey to care about anything else. Just as Cyborg was about to score the final point and win the game, the red-light went off, which signified that a crime was taking place. Robin went to the computer and brought up the screen that showed who was committing the crime, and where it was taking place; though this caused the game screen to go off which caused Cyborg and Beast Boy to moan in protest.

"What is it Robin?" asked Starfire.

"It's a robbery at World of Jewels." Robin announced. "But the computer doesn't say who's robbing it."

"Well, I guess we'll find out won't we?" asked Cyborg.

"Yep." Robin confirmed. "Titans go!"

_World of Jewels:_

"What do you think honey?" asked a feminine voice, who tied a necklace, with a large diamond on it, around her neck.

"I think that it's nothing compared to you darlin'." said a man who wrapped his arms around the woman's waist and brought her closer to him.

The woman let her hands travel into the man's well maintained brown locks. The woman and man locked lips with each other in a passionate kiss. The man began to lift up the woman's pink top, when he heard somebody from outside the jewelry store call for them to come out.

"Oh, now what!" shouted the man as he very reluctantly pulled away from the woman's lips.

"Just ignore them." the woman said as she tried to pull the man back into the kiss.

"They'll probably just come in here and ruin everything anyway, so I might as well just take care of it now." the man said, as he began to walk towards the entrance. "Wait here Faye."

"Okay, but don't you forget to come back and finish what you started Jake." Faye said, in a seductive tone.


	2. Unusual Robbers

_**Story Title: Moon**_

_**Chapter Title: Chapter 2: Unusual Robbers**_

The titans were outside World of Jewels and Robin had just ordered for the robbers to come out. A single person wearing blue jeans, a brown T-shirt with a wolf's head on it, and brown work boots came out and his brown eyes were full of annoyance and anger.

"What the fuck do ya'll want!" yelled the man as he gave them a death glare.

"We want you and any accomplices you may have to give yourselves up to the police, and place any jewels you may have taken and give them back to the owners of the store." Robin declared in a calm, firm voice.

"Is that all?" the man asked.

"Yes." Robin replied.

"Okay then." the man said. "Now let me tell you this: fuck off!! There is no way in Hell a tin can, a green-eyed chick, a weirdo in a mask, a green skinned weirdo, and a-" the man stopped when he got to Raven. There was something about her that he could feel, and this something had him very interested in her. As he walked towards Raven he proceeded to finish his sentence. "A very beautiful, and very attractive young woman are going to stop me." Just as the man started to close in on Raven, Beast Boy got in between him and her.

"Stay away from her." Beast Boy threatened in a low growl.

"Or what?" the man said, grinning at how angry Beast Boy was becoming.

Beast Boy immediately punched the man right in the face sending him several feet back, until he was stopped by a brick wall. Beast Boy was soon running towards him ready to deliver another blow, but before he could the man was up in a instant and quickly had Beast Boy on his knees from a blow to the stomach. A blast of sonic energy hit the side of the man and sent him towards a parked car that was in front of the entrance to the jewelry store. Cyborg slowly approached the man, who appeared to be unconscious. When Cyborg was close enough he examined the unconscious man and just as he was about to tell his friends that he was unconscious he was suddenly kicked in the chest which sent flying across the street and right through a clothing store's window.

Starfire watched as her friend Cyborg was sent right through a store's window, she soon heard a crash which signified that her friend had made contact with the store's wall. She immediately began assaulting the person, who had kicked her friend, with a barrage of starbolts. Robin immediately thought of a way to bring this person down. He got behind the man and charged forward with his staff fully extended.

The man saw Robin's strategy, and he thought of a counter strategy within three seconds. He waited until the right moment, which came very fast, then he dodged out of the way and his ears heard the beautiful sound of the masked weirdo being blasted by his own teammate's attack.

Starfire gasped in shock as she saw the man dodge and as her attack hit the man she loved. She quickly flew down to him and picked him up in her arms. 'Oh no, what have I done.' thought Starfire as her eyes began to water. Her eyes soon began to glow from anger, as she turned towards the man, who had caused her to blast her love. However, when she turned around the man wasn't there. 'Where is he.' Starfire thought angrily. She scanned the area, but she could not find him. As she was about to give up hope of finding him, she heard a projectile coming her way. She immediately turned to face it and blasted it with a furious blast from her eyes, which blew the object into many pieces. 'Damn it!' Starfire yelled inside her mind. Before she could react to the very soft sound of feet behind her, a lamppost was slammed onto the side of her head with such force that she was immediately knocked unconscious.

The man dropped the lamppost as Starfire's motionless body hit the ground with a thud. He turned to face Raven who was still frozen where she stood. He began his slow advance towards her, all the while thinking of ways he could enjoy the most out of her and her body.

Raven had been frozen where she stood from the way this person had taken out her entire team without even breaking a sweat. 'B-Beast B-B-Boy, C-C-Cyborg, R-Robin, S-S-Starfire.' Raven thought in her mind as actual fear began to engulf her. "B-B-Beast B-Boy." Raven called aloud in a slight stutter of fear. "B-B-Beast B-B-Boy." As the man came closer and closer she could feel her heart pound faster and faster. When the person was just two feet in front of her, her eyes moved towards where Beast Boy lied. The man followed he gaze and he chuckled for a bit when he saw who she was looking at. "He'll be out for awhile, which will give us a little time to get to know one another." The man reached out his arm and touched her cheek softly. He rubbed her cheek with his thumb very softly. Raven had closed her eyes when his hand touched her cheek. She cracked her eyes open slightly, and the sight she saw almost made her jump for joy. Beast Boy was up and running towards the man with a murderous look in his eyes.

Beast Boy's ears had picked up the soft sound of someone calling his name, and this was enough for him to awaken. As he stood up slowly he turned around to face the voice and what he saw got his blood boiling over in rage. The same bastard who had knocked him out was touching Raven, and this caused him to make a beeline straight for the bastard. Just as he was about to deliver a powerful blow to the back of the bastard's heard, he had a large brick hit him in the sides; cracking several ribs. He immediately fell to the ground holding his sides, while gasping in pain. He looked towards where the brick had come from and saw an incredibly beautiful woman walking out of the store. She wore a pink top that showed off a little bit of her stomach, tight jeans that hugged her hips wonderfully, and she had high-heeled boots that went up to her knees. The most mesmerizing thing about her, though, was her deep blue eyes. Her long dark-blond hair swayed along with her hips, as she walked up to the man who had now brought his hand away from Raven's cheek.

"Honey I've been waiting forever." wined Faye as she wrapped her arms around Jake's neck. "I thought you'd be done by now."

"Don't worry darlin' I was just about to finish things up." Jake said, as he waved his hand in Raven's direction.

"Oh yeah, cause last I checked this little hunk here almost nailed you right in the back of the head." Faye said as she looked at the green teen on the ground holding his side in pain.

Jake looked down at the teen and he was a little shocked that the green weirdo had even gotten up from the blow to the stomach he had delivered. He was about to say how he had it covered, but he let something else slip out, "Hunk?"

"Yeah, look at him he's cute, sexy, and he is giving off all this animalistic energy that you haven't given off in years." Faye said with her hands on her hips.

"But darlin'-"

"Don't darlin' me I saw how you looked at this girl." Faye said pointing to Raven.

"Darlin' you know how I like to play with my food before I eat it." Jake said as wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Well then, you should respect this when I tell you that I want a new toy, preferably a green one." Faye said as her eyes drifted towards Beast Boy.

"Why would ya want him when ya have me?" Jake wined, with hurt in his voice.

"Because sometimes you're still too tired when I'm ready to play some more." Faye said as she gave a dirty smile to Jake.

Jake didn't say anything for a few moments, he was thinking on what to say, he then began to speak, "Fine, you can have yourself a new toy, but ya can't play with it on the way home."

"Oh, you're no fun." wined Faye as she bent down to pick the still cringing Beast Boy. However, before Faye's hands even touched him he was engulfed by a black aurora and absorbed into the ground. "Hey!" Faye began to search for her lost toy and just a few seconds later she saw her toy appear beside the girl Jake had been toying with.

Raven was shooting the two of these unusual robbers a death glare of great magnitude. 'THEY ARE NOT GOING TO TAKE BEAST BOY AWAY FROM ME!!!!' she thought as tears formed in the corner of her eyes, and it seemed that a certain emotion was trying to take control. She looked down and saw that Beast Boy was still in pain from that brick hitting him in the sides. She slowly bent down and picked up Beast Boy in her arms, her muscles slightly straining to pick him up. Once she was standing with Beast Boy in her arms, she began to slowly back away trying to get a good distance away.

"Give back my toy." Faye said, as she started to walk towards Raven.

"His name's Beast Boy." Raven said, with venom in her voice.

"Fine, give back my Beast Boy." Faye said as she reached for him.

"He's not yours!" shouted Raven as her eyes glowed white and as her eyes glowed a dark column shot up from the ground and slammed into Faye's stomach; which caused her to stumble back and gasp for air.

Faye gasped for air until she had regained her breath. 'This bitch ain't gonna stop me from getting my toy.' Faye thought as she charged forward.

Raven used her powers to set Beast Boy away from the soon to be battlefield. Once Beast Boy was far enough away, she turned all attention to the charging woman ahead. "Azareth Metrion Zinthos!" she shouted as she flung a convertible towards her opponent. The car hit its mark perfectly and it seemed as if the fight was over before it even had started. Raven then proceeded to turn her attention towards the last robber, but she was suddenly struck in the face by a powerful blow, which caused her to stumble back from the sudden impact. While still holding her right cheek, she looked towards where the punch had come from, and her eyes widened. Standing right in front of her, without even a scratch on her, was Faye.

"Now will you give my Beast Boy back." Faye said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"He is not yours!!" shouted Raven with her eyes glowing more than before.

"Well than is he yours?" Faye asked with a grin on her lips.

This comment caused Raven's eyes to glow less and it also caused a small blush to appear on her cheeks. She was about to reply but was stopped by Faye. "I guess I'll take that as a no, so then I'll take him." Faye went to where Raven had propped Beast Boy up against the jewelry store's brick wall. As Faye made it half way to Beast Boy a wall of dark energy shot up in front of her. She turned around and saw an angry looking Raven glaring at her.

"Don't you get near him." was all she said before she unleashed an entire barge of flying chunks of cement, and vehicles.

Faye dodged out of the way for every attack with ease and it got so easy that she actually started to giggle. She could see though, that this was making Raven madder. Every time she dodged she could feel the anger inside her grow more and more. Time dragged on and Faye was soon getting bored and decided to finish this little squabble. She started to close in on her, and in no time at all she was already within fifteen feet of her. Seconds later she was within eight feet of her, seconds later again she was five feet away, and seconds later she was right beside her and delivered a powerful punch to her left cheek. Faye witnessed as her punch sent Raven right down an alley, and her hears heard the wonderful sound of her hitting the wall at the end. 'Maybe now she won't mind me takin' my toy back.' She thought as she turned to claim her prize. Again she was greeted by a wall of dark energy. 'Come on!' she thought as she turned to face the entrance to the alley.

"W-W-We're n-n-n-not f-f-finished y-y-yet." came a very soft voice.

"This bitch won't give up." Faye said aloud with great annoyance in her voice. A thought came to her, which caused her scowl to turn into a grin. 'Maybe, yeah lets see if she can hold up against it.' she thought as she walked into the alley, from which moments later a howl was heard from it.

Jake just sighed when he heard it. 'She must really want that weirdo for her toy collection.' he thought. He saw movement to his left, he looked towards it and saw the same green weirdo beginning to move. 'What the hell I need something to kill time with while Faye finishes up with that very beautiful, and also very attractive lady.' he thought with a grin as he headed towards the slowly moving green figure.

Beast Boy had fallen unconscious due to the pain from his cracked ribs while he was in Raven's arms. He now was starting to regain consciousness and as he did his memories of the past few minutes came back to him. 'Raven.' he thought as he looked for her, but only saw a tore up street. 'Where is she?' he asked himself as he started to search for her scent. It took him only seconds to find her wonderful scent of incense from her candles, and that it was leading towards the alley in front of him. He slowly stood up and very slowly, as well as painfully, walked towards the alley. He was barely half of the way there when Jake walked in front of him. 'What does this asshole want!?' he thought to himself.

"W-W-What d-do y-you w-w-want?" he asked as he clutched his sides in pain.

"Oh, well I want something to kill time with while Faye rips that very lovely lady apart." Jake said grinning.

It took Beast Boy a split second to figure who he was referring to. "Raven." he said as his eyes widened in horror.

"Is that her name? If so it fits her perfectly." Jake said as his grin turned into a full smile of mischievousness.

"If you touch her I swear to God I'll kill you." Beast Boy said with complete venom and hatred in his words.

"Relax, I do plan on taking her but not tonight, besides if I were you right now I would be more worried about whether or not if Raven will even come out alive." Jake said. As he and Beast Boy stared each other down a loud scream of pain was heard coming from the alley behind him. This caused Beast Boy to immediately make a run for it, but Jake instantly stopped him by backhanding him with his fist; which resulted in him coming to a abrupt halt and dropping to the ground.

Beast Boy clutched his cheek in pain, but kept glaring daggers at Jake. He knew that he needed to get past this guy to go save Raven, but he just couldn't bare the pain of his cracked ribs. 'Suck it up Beast Boy do you want save Raven or not? Do you want the woman you love to be killed.? NO!!' this was all he needed to get up the strength to bear the pain of his cracked ribs. He thought of one animal that could meet his needs at the moment, a lion. His body morphed and configured into a lion in a nanosecond. Once he was fully transformed, he pounced on Jake and roared an angry roar, trying to hopefully scare him into submission so that he could get to Raven quicker. His attempt was in vain, and the only response he got from Jake was a big smile. Before Beast Boy knew it he was knocked off and a sharp pain was sent through his body as he landed on his side. He quickly got back up on his feet to get ready for another attack and to prepare for an attack, but no attack came the only thing he received from Jake was a smile.

"So you can transform into animals, huh?" Jake said as he looked up at the full moon overhead. "Well guess what. You ain't the only one who can, or you're not the only one who can transform into an animal." When Jake looked back down at Beast Boy his eyes were more wild, his canines and other teeth had grown larger and more fang-like, his skin seemed to have a light layer of brown fur on it, and when he looked at his hands he saw that his fingernails had been replaced with claws. Beast Boy didn't know what to think at the moment, his mind was in shock at what he had saw.

Jake looked at Beast Boy and only smirked, which caused more of his fangs to show. His eyes showed a mixture of anger, amusement, jealousy, and excitement. "I've got to hand it to ya, I haven't needed to use even this small amount of power in a long time. The only negative I can think of that could make this power a waste of my time to use would be those cracked ribs you've got." 'I really hope this power isn't wasted on him.' Jake thought as he got into a fighting stance. He watched as the green lion charged forward and leaped towards him. He dodged it easily and delivered a blow to the lion's side. He watched as the lion landed where he had previously been; roaring in pain. 'I thought I heard a rib break in half.' he thought to himself smirking more. He stood over the lion as it now only just gasped in pain and for air. He looked down at the lion with a look of disappointment. "I really didn't want this power to go to a waste." he took a moment to just shake his head in disappointment. "I'll tell ya what, I'll cut off your windpipe by suffocating you and I'll do that by clamping fangs onto your throat."

Beast Boy watched as Jake opened his mouth wide to reveal his fang-like teeth and canines. 'I refuse to die like this, I refuse to die while Raven needs help, and I refuse to die AND LET THE WOMAN I LOVE DIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!!!' he quickly transformed back into his human form and brought up his right arm to block so that instead of his neck, Jake's fangs only got his arm. As soon as Jake had clamped down on his arm, Beast Boy delivered a powerful blow to his stomach with his left fist, then a good uppercut to his bottom jaw with his right fist, when Jake had let go from the first blow, and finally he delivered a kick, with all his strength in it, to Jake's chest. 'Please let that have worked, all my strength was in that final kick.' Beast Boy thought as he felt his legs start to try and give out.

Jake was in complete shock at what had just happened. 'Where did that dweeb find all that strength.' he thought as he rubbed his fur covered jaw. 'Those punches and that kick actually hurt me, to a certain point.' he was about to retaliate with a punch that would knock Beast Boy's head off, when he saw Faye run out of the alley, fully transformed, and proceeded to run south. 'Where's she goin.' he thought, but he soon received his answer: a howl. 'Oh shit, what are they doin' here?' he thought with fear running up his spine. Jake took a moment to think; either knock the dweeb's head off or run. 'Run.' he decided and took off after Faye.

Beast Boy looked as Jake ran away. 'I guess that kick was enough.' he thought as a small smile came across his face. He heard very faint footsteps behind him. He turned to face the sound and saw the most beautiful thing he had ever seen: Raven. He could only make out one cut that stretched almost across her entire arm, also he saw that she was wincing in pain with every other breath she took, which gave way towards the idea that she was in incredible pain, but he was happy that she was just alive. He gave her the biggest smile he had ever had, and then he let the darkness take him as he slipped into unconsciousness. The last sound he heard was someone screaming his name.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

When Raven had hit the alley's wall her entire body instantly felt like it had been turned into pudding from the powerful impact. It was only for a moment, but the thought did come to mind, she considered just giving up. 'NO!!' she used her powers to pick herself up and to erect a wall of dark energy between Faye and Beast Boy. "W-W-We're n-n-n-not f-f-finished y-y-yet." she said in a very soft voice. Her entire body felt like it was mush on the inside and her head almost felt like it was going to crack open. She felt a stream of blood begin to run down her forehead, but she wiped it away with the back of her hand. After several seconds she heard footsteps and just moments later came a loud howl. When the howl died down she noticed something about the footsteps, there wasn't two but four feet. Raven prepared for any kind of attack as the sound of the four feet came closer and closer. The sound of the feet ended within two minutes and complete silence could only be heard. Her eyes scanned the darkness in front of her but nothing was all she could see. Her heart was pounding like a race horse from the pure suspense she was in. After a minute the suspense was broken as a large animal swung at her with its huge claws. She jumped out of the way just in time, but she was in pain again from hitting her back against the wall when she jumped back. 'What the hell was that thing!!' she thought as she tried to ignore the pain in her back. The cloud that was hiding the moon started to drift away letting the full moon's light wash down on Raven and this beast. When she finally was able to see the beast her eyes widened in terror. The beast she saw was a huge wolf-like creature that appeared to be the size of a large grizzly, with large fangs protruding from the upper jaw, and claws that seemed so large and razor sharp that they could slice through cement.

"I hope this will convince you that you should give back my toy." said the creature. "That is if you value your life."

Raven's eyes widened even more, 'Did that thing just talk.' As terror started to engulf her she realized who the voice of the beast belonged to, 'That's the bitch who wants to take Beast Boy away from me.' Her terror almost completely disappeared and was replaced by anger. Her now glowing white eyes were starting to turn blood-red as her emotion, Rage, began to take control. However, before her eyes could split into four, signifying that Rage had completely taken control, Faye, now turned beast, lunged forward with her claws ready to strike. Raven, even in her state of rage, was still aware of her surroundings and dodged out of the way. Since the alley was not very wide she didn't have much room to jump out of the way and she quickly hit the wall next to her. She watched as Faye turned towards her and with a swift, smooth, and powerful swing of her arm attacked her with every intent of taking her head off with this attack. She barely had enough time to create a shield of with her arm to block the attack. Her eyes widen as she saw the shield shatter and she let out a scream of pain as Faye's claws tore across her arm. She tried the best she could to try and move off to the side and make her way back onto the street where there was more room. "Well well, it looks like that I've finally scared you into giving me my toy back, or should I say my Beast Boy." Faye said, with her wolf lips forming some kind of grin. This comment stopped Raven in her tracks, she was not going to back down and let this bitch take away the only person she has ever loved. She stopped when she was a good enough length away.

"What's the matter? Did fear finally freeze you in place?" Faye asked. It took only a moment for her to received an answer. A black tendril shot out from under Raven's cloak and slammed her into the brick wall behind her.

"Not at all." Raven said in an almost dark voice as she lifted her head up, which revealed four glowing-red eyes. "I just wanted to make sure that you couldn't get out."

Faye looked at Raven with almost wide eyes as she saw her grow larger, about triple her size. 'She has secrets.' she thought forming a grin on her lips. 'This is goin' to get interestin' She charged towards her, dodging the tendrils with some effort. One tendril shot forward to pierce her heart, but she jumped on to it just as it was about to strike her. She used this tendril as a clear, straight path towards Raven. She was faster than the tendrils and this resulted in her ramming her heard into the chest of Raven, who took a step back holding her chest in pain. 'Looks like she still can't take a hit even if she has turned into this thing.' Faye thought as she charged again at the still stunned Raven. She jumped and opened her mouth wide, ready to rip the demon turned Raven's throat out. But just as her jaws were about to clamp on to their target, the back of a fist encased in dark energy made contact with her cheek sending her straight to the ground.

"Lucky shot." Faye mumbled as she stood up and charged again.

"Let's just see about that." said Raven as dark voice started to become darker.

Just as Faye prepared to jump again a howl sounded in the night air. This howl sent a chill down her back causing her fur to stand on end. 'H-How d-did th-they f-find u-us.' she thought as she stopped dead in her tracks. 'Well this is a conundrum, either I stay and possibly be killed or I leave and lose my toy.' she thought. She thought for what seemed like hours to her but in reality it just a minute and a half. 'Fine I guess I have no choice.'

'What is she doing.' thought Raven's demon turned mind. After a minutes or so she became bored of waiting decided to attack. She raised a tendril and brought it down with full force. However just as she was about to crush her opponent, the target of her attack dodged out of the way and proceeded to run past her. 'Where is she going.' she thought as she chased after her, but before she reached the exit of the alley she thought of something. 'Beast Boy, I can let him see me like this.' this one little thought was all it took for Raven to transform back into her normal self. She continued her chase after Faye for a few more feet before she came out into the street, but didn't see Faye anywhere. However she did see something that actually made her want to smile: Beast Boy. He was standing up and was slowly turning around. When she saw him fully she almost wanted to cry. She saw that he was in much pain just through his eyes and then she almost wanted to cry more when she saw him give her a big smile, though she did see some happiness in his eyes as he gave her the smile. When she was about to ask if he was alright, she saw him drop to the ground; lifeless. "BEAST BOOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!"


	3. Love

_**Story Title: Moon**_

_**Chapter Title: Chapter 3: Love**_

"BEAST BOOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!" shouted Raven as tears started to run down her cheeks like rivers. Her emotions were all going chaotic, which caused her surroundings to immediately be affected by her powers. Lampposts were being ripped out of the ground and being twisted into several unknown shapes, large chunks of concrete were being removed from the ground as well and they were either being slammed into each other or being exploded like firecrackers, showering the street with pebbles and smaller fragments of concrete, vehicles were being compacted into cubes and then they exploded, and the buildings around her started to shake violently.

When Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg regained consciousness they both were terrified at the sight they saw: A what looked like almost dead Beast Boy and a out of control Raven.

"Cyborg go and see if Beast Boy is alive!" he shouted towards his metallic friend, who was stepping out of the clothing store. "Starfire you go and see if you can calm Raven."

"Okay, but what will you do?" Starfire asked.

"I'll go and see if I can track down those robbers." Robin said as he ran towards his motorcycle and raced off down the street.

Once Cyborg was next to Beast Boy he held up his arm and began to scan his body; searching for any injuries that he may have. 'Well he has several bruises, two cracked ribs, and one broken rib.' he thought as he finished scanning Beast Boy's body. 'If we can get BB back to the infirmary we should be able to fix him up.' he thought with some confidence. He turned and saw Starfire trying her best to calm Raven down, but it didn't appear to be working all that well. "Star tell Raven that Beast Boy's gonna be fine!" he shouted. He saw Starfire nod with a smile of relief on her face. He brought his arm, pressed two buttons and in seconds Robin came up on a small screen.

"What is it Cy?" Robing asked over the roar of his motorcycle.

"I'm takin' BB back to the Tower's infirmary; his injuries don't appear to be anything that I can't handle if I can get him back to the Tower's infirmary quick enough."

"Okay, Robin out." he said before shutting his communicator.

When Cyborg looked up from his arm he saw that everything had stopped exploding and the buildings had stopped shaking. He sighed in relief, 'Looks like the good news brought Raven back to her senses.' He picked up Beast Boy and headed towards the T-car. He looked over his shoulder and saw Starfire helping Raven slowly make her towards the T-car. He opened the door to the passenger's side, placed Beast Boy on the seat, closed the door, and went to help Starfire with Raven.

Raven slowly made her way towards the T-car with Starfire helping her since she was beginning to feel the affects of using her demon form take their tole on her. Her emotions were settling down, some what, and her breathing had gone from chaotic to calm when she had heard Starfire say that Beast Boy was going to be fine. When she had heard this she almost wanted to run up to Beast Boy and hug him tight out of joy, but her weakness from both the fight with Faye and from transforming into her demon form had left barely any energy to walk; let alone run and hug. Her legs felt like lead and the pain from her injuries weren't helping her either. Despite the help she was getting from Starfire she just felt like falling over. She almost decided to do just that but before she could she felt herself being lifted up by metallic hands. She looked behind her and saw Cyborg carrying her.

Starfire was greatly relieved that Raven was calm now, but she was still very worried about Beast Boy. She went around the T-car, got into the seat behind the driver's seat, opened the door next to her for Cyborg, and helped him as he gently placed Raven inside. Once Raven was inside and buckled in, Starfire proceeded to look over the injuries she had sustained from her battle. 'So far the only visible injury that I can see that friend Raven has taken is this very large gash across her left arm.' Starfire thought a little bit relieved, but as she slightly touched Raven's right arm she saw that she winced in pain. 'It appears she has taken more damage than I first thought.' she thought with worry in her eyes.

Cyborg was soon behind the wheel and had the T-car racing back towards the Tower. When they arrived Cyborg immediately got Beast Boy out and headed towards the elevator, with Starfire coming up from behind with a slightly faster Raven. Starfire pressed the second button at the bottom of the row of buttons. The doors closed and soon after they could feel themselves being lifted up. They didn't wait long for the doors to open because just several seconds after the doors closed they reopened again. Cyborg turned to his left and headed towards the infirmary. The first thing he did when he was in the infirmary was place Beast Boy on one of the two white beds. He then proceeded to very carefully and gently fix up the gash on Raven's left arm and her head injury his scanners had shown she had sustained as well, although she insisted that he needed to worry more about Beast Boy than her. He knew that he needed to help Beast Boy, but he didn't need to take the chance of Raven's gash possibly getting infected. When he finished bandaging the gash, he proceeded to get to work on Beast Boy.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Robin sped down the street on his R-cycle trying to find the two robbers, but he hadn't been able to pick up their trail. During his search he found a destroyed mailbox, a pulverized parking meter, and a completely obliterated brick wall at the end of a alley. The wall had looked like two large animals had repeatedly clawed and rammed into it. 'What kind of animals could have done that kind of damage to a brick wall.' Robin wondered as he continued his search for anything that can give clues as to where the robbers had gone to. A loud, vicious howl sounded throughout the city and it sent a chill down Robin's back as he raced down the street.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Cyborg sighed as he fell onto the semi-circular couch. 'Man, it took longer than I'd expected to fix up BB.' he thought as he began to flip through channels on the huge T.V. Even with the help he had gotten from Star and even Raven helping by speeding the healing process up a bit with her powers, all they could do now was wait and hope that BB was gonna pull through.

Beast Boy's injury's had been much more severe than Cy's scans could have predicted. One of his two cracked ribs had completely broken in half during the operation and it had almost punctured his right lung, his other broken rib was just as bad, the one cracked rib was easy enough to fix though, and last but not least almost all of his internal organs had been severely damaged. During the operation Cy had seen that not only did Beast Boy have internal damage, but he had plenty of external damage as well; there were bruises that were pretty bad but none of them compared to that bad bite wound he had to stitch and bandage up. 'It's a miracle that he isn't dead.' Cy thought as he stopped on a random channel and got up to go make himself a sandwich.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Raven sat meditating on her bed. Her emotions were still going crazy, but only a great deal less compared to before. She had insisted to Cyborg that she stay with Beast Boy, though he said for her to go and get some rest.

'We don't need rest.' Brave said, interrupting the quiet she had just acquired.

'That's right,' Happy said although not in her usual cheery voice, which was a big shock to both Raven and the other emotion, 'What we need is to go to Beast Boy and seem if he's alright.'

'Cyborg has already said that he was going to be alright.' Raven said.

'How does he know that.' said another emotion who wore a light red cloak. This emotion was known as Love and she was both the newest emotion and as well as the strongest emotion whenever Raven thought of or saw Beast Boy.

'Love, you and everyone else both heard Cyborg say that Beast Boy was going to be fine and he would never had said that if he didn't mean it.' Raven said trying to reason with her emotion, though she herself began to wonder if Beast Boy was truly fine.

'Yes, we all heard Cyborg say it' said the emotion known as Knowledge, who wore a yellow cloak.

'Thank you Knowledge.' Raven said as she tried to go back to her meditation.

'Though Beast Boy's condition may have changed over the past half-hour.' Knowledge said and this caused all the other emotions to almost go into a riot to try and get Raven to go and check up on Beast Boy. The riot did anything but calm down as time went on; and somewhere down the line Rage got involved into the riot as well. The subject Rage was going on about was different than the others. 'We should find this person who dared to take what is ours and rip her throat and devour her heart.' Rage kept going on about this for some time, until Raven had finally had enough, 'SILENCE!!' All of her emotion, even including Rage, quieted when Raven had yelled. 'At last,' Raven thought with a sigh, 'silence.'

Time passed and just as Raven was going on her third or so hour of meditation she began to pick up visions of a large wolf-like creature chancing down... Beast Boy. At first she wasn't sure if this was real or just her worry for Beast Boy getting out of control, however she was picking up the feeling that this was far from a slight delusion caused by her worry. When she saw the creature pounce onto Beast Boy, she didn't waste a minute longer and rushed out her door towards the infirmary.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Beast Boy was running as fast as he could threw a dark abyss, while a large wolf-like creature chased after him with every intent on killing him. The sounds of the creature's footsteps became louder and as it did Beast Boy's heart started to go into overdrive; pounding a mile a second. His heart stopped dead in its tracks as he was pinned to the ground and as he felt claws dig into his back. 'So this is it.' Beast Boy thought hopelessly as he felt the beast's hot breath on his neck. 'I'm goin' to die.' Just as he was about to except his fate an image came to his mind. This image rejuvenated his strength as he summoned enough strength to knock the beast off his back. He stood up and faced the creature with a fire in his eyes. '. . . I can't die now, I won't not until I tell her how I feel.' he thought with determination in his eyes. 'I have to tell her, I have to tell Raven how I really feel about her!!' Beast Boy charged forward with his fists at the ready. He barely even got a chance to throw a punch before the creature drew back his hand and sent him flying across the abyss as his hand made contact with Beast Boy's face.

Beast Boy landed hard and his cheek and entire face was hurting like hell. 'Shit, he's got a good back hand.' Just as he was about to try and stand up the beast was on top of him again with its fangs bared. He tried to bring up his arms in self-defense, but the creature pinned his arm down with its paws. He struggled fiercely but it proved futile. '_**You are not strong enough to defeat this creature on your own**__._' came a voice from inside his mind. '_**Let me help you, let me give you the strength to win**_.' At the moment Beast Boy didn't know what to do, so he decided to trust this voice and excepted his offer. As soon as he excepted the voice's offer, he felt an even greater amount of power rush through him. The beast reared back its head, ready to strike, but Beast Boy was able to wrestle one of his arms free and just as the creature launched forward with its fangs ready to kill, he used all his new found strength to plow his fist through the creature's chest; though not before the fangs of the beast dug deep into his throat.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Beast Boy awoke with sweat pouring down his whole face and bare and bandaged torso like rivers. As soon as he got his frantic breathing under control he saw that he was in the Tower's infirmary. 'What am I doin' in here?' he asked himself as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and slowly began to stand up. 'Man I'm as stiff as a board.' Beast Boy thought as he realized just how stiff he really was. Moments later as he was just finishing stretching he heard the infirmary's door open and instantly the room was filled with the beautiful and wonderful aroma of incense. He immediately turned and saw the very same image he had seen in his nightmare that had given him the extra strength to fight against that horrible creature, 'Raven.' Beast Boy opened his mouth to say something, but before he could Raven ran at him and embraced him in a tight hug. He was in shock for a few moments before he hugged her back just as tightly. Their hug was the kind of hug that lover's would share and it lasted for only two if not four minutes before Raven pulled away. She stared into Beast Boy's eyes for just over two minutes before her eyes were immediately filled with worry, "D-Do you feel alright?"

"I feel fine, great actually." Beast Boy said with a grin on his face.

"Are you sure?"

"I feel like I could take on Cinderblock." he said with a grin on his face.

Raven looked at him skeptically, but there was a confident look in his eyes that made her believe him. She continued to stare into his eyes for just a few more minutes before she embraced him once again. Her emotions, even her as well, were going crazy, but this time it was from relief that Beast Boy was alright. Tears of joy and relief started to flow from her eyes; staining Beast Boy's bandages.

Beast Boy instinctively held her tighter when he felt the tears start to flow. He didn't know why she was crying after all he had just told her that he's fine. He didn't know what to do, but his hand started to rub her back up and down; in a very gentle way. "Come on Rae don't cry, I told ya I was fine." he said in a soft voice.

Raven pulled away and looked up at him. "I know, I'm just happy that you're alright is all." she said as she turned away and began to walk away. She only got two steps to the door before she felt a hand on her shoulder; she turned and saw a unusually serious look in Beast Boy's eyes that had her confused as to what caused this sudden seriousness.

"Raven there's something I need to tell you." he said completely serious.

"What is it Beast Boy?" she asked as she looked deep into his emerald-green eyes.

"I-I-I-I l-l-love y-you." he said in a stutter.

Her eyes widen to their maximum from these words. 'He what?' she thought to herself in shock.

'He loves us!!!' Happy said, as her previous renewed happiness of Beast Boy being alright was increased even more by the fact that Beast Boy loves them.

'Yeah, I knew he did.' Brave said in a cocky voice.

'No you didn't, you were just as worried that he didn't like us as the rest of us.' Timid said in a slightly less depressed voice.

'Well it doesn't matter who was worried and who wasn't' Love said. 'What does matter is that Beast Boy loves us.'

'And if rather or not Raven can actually open her mouth to speak and tell him that she loves him back.' Knowledge said.

This caused the emotions to realize that during their short conversation that Raven had completely gone silent. 'TELL HIM!!' all the emotions shouted in unison. This caused Raven to come out of her stupor.

"W-W-What d-d-did y-you s-s-s-say?" she asked in a complete stutter.

"I said I love you." he repeated as he slowly walked up to her and placed his hand on her cheek that was bruised and gently stroked it with his thumb. 'I didn't know that she was gonna react this bad.' he thought depressingly as his eyes were filled with sadness. "Listen Rae, I understand that you don't love me back, but at least tell me it." he said as he removed his hand from her cheek. He waited and waited, but he didn't get an answer. 'Guess that's the answer.' he thought as his heart began to break. He walked over to where his shirt had been laid on a chair and proceeded to remove all the wires that connected him to the machines around him, before he put his shirt on and started towards the door.

Raven watched as Beast Boy walked towards the door. She wanted to tell Beast Boy that she loved him too, but something kept her from saying it. 'Why can't I tell Beast Boy that I love him.' she thought to herself.

'Your in shock.' Knowledge said.

'What?'

'Shock; you can't believe that Beast Boy would actually love you and you're in shock of what could possibly have made him fall in love with you.' Knowledge said.

'Raven,' Love said. 'do you want to spend this time wondering what made Beast Boy fall in love with you, or do you want to tell him that you love him with all your heart and kiss him with all the passion and love you have.'

"B-Beast Boy."

Beast Boy stopped just as he was at the door and turned around. He saw her walk up to him with a look in her eyes that made him regret ever having thought that she didn't love him. Before he could even open his mouth to talk, he had his lips being smothered by Raven's. The kiss was soft and he returned it happily. Just as his hands started to go towards Raven's hips so that he could pull her closer she pulled away; leaving him wanting more.

". . . Beast Boy I-I-I l-l-love y-you t-too." she said as she looked up at him with love and passion in her violet eyes.

Those were all the words he needed to hear as he instantly wrapped his arms around her and captured her lips in his own. He immediately felt her kiss him back with the same passion that he was kissing her with and possibly more.

_**A/N: I know that knowledge isn't a emotion, but I'll be referring to it and the other sides of Raven as emotions since it helps summing them up easier. Anyway review please if ya like the story and if any of ya'll have suggestions of what should happen in chapter 4 PLEASE let me know!! See ya'll next chapter.**_


	4. Something Is Here

_**Story Title: Moon**_

_**Chapter Title: Chapter 4: Something Is Here**_

The kiss that Beast Boy and Raven were sharing at the moment was filled with complete passion and love. Raven's emotions were going completely insane, but in the best of ways. Inside of Raven's mind Happy was doing backflips of joy, Brave was punching her fists into the air in victory, Knowledge was just as happy as the others, but she only showed it as a smile, Timid was acting much less gloomy as she started to giggle out of happiness, and Love was smiling a big smile and spinning around in circles, because of all the happiness she was experiencing.

Raven's arms soon found themselves wrapped around Beast Boy's neck in a attempt to deepen the kiss, and it wasn't too long after this that she felt Beast Boy's arms wrap around her waist so he could deepen the kiss as well. Just moments later Raven could feel a hand beginning to rub her back gently, and it was about this same time that she felt Beast Boy's tongue begin to ask for permission to enter by softly stroking her bottom lip. She quickly gave him entrance, and Beast Boy quickly acted and plunged deep into the cavern that was Raven's mouth. It wasn't too soon after this that a struggle for dominance broke out between the tongues of Beast Boy and Raven, with Beast Boy only slightly winning. They pulled away to regain some lost air, before they resumed their make out session. When they did resume, Beast Boy started to lead them back towards the white bed he had previously been on. He didn't know what was doing this to him, but something was telling him to take her right here and now. Just as Beast Boy and Raven had started to lay back on the bed, the sounds of exploding items were heard. These sudden explosions caused Raven to immediately jump from the bed. 'I should have remembered,' Raven thought to herself. 'I have to control myself.'

'But how could you,' Happy said in a completely cheery voice. 'After all Beast Boy loves us!'

'Especially since we were sooooo close to finding out why he's actually called, "_Beast _Boy."' said a new emotion who put a lot of emphasis on the Beast part of Beast Boy's name. This emotion, like Love, wore a solid red cloak that was darker than Love's cloak; but it was also lighter than Rage's. This emotion went by the name of Lust.

'Lust behave!' shouted all the emotions.

'What,' Lust said. 'I'm just sayin' what you guys are a thinkin'.'

Before the other emotions could make a rebuttal, Beast Boy began to speak. "What's wrong Raven?"

"It's nothing," Raven said as she shook her head. "I just forget to control myself is all."

'That's right,' Beast Boy thought to himself as he remembered. 'Raven has to control her emotions; otherwise stuff blows up.' Beast Boy sat up on the edge of the bed, stretched out a hand, and placed it on her cheek. "I guess we'll have to work on that one step at a time." For the longest time all they did was just gaze into the other's eyes. It wasn't until five or so minutes later that the silence was broken by Beast Boy. "I guess we should go and tell the others about us, and also tell them that I'm okay." He stood up, grabbed Raven's hand, and proceeded towards the door. Just as he was about to open the door, it was slammed open and behind it was Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin. "Oh, hey guys." Beast Boy said as he waved at them with a smile on his face.

"Hey," Cyborg said as his eyes immediately looked at the interlocked fingers of Beast Boy and Raven. "What's goin' on?"

"What, oh" Beast Boy said as he realized what Cyborg was talking about. "Well, me and Raven are together." There was a blush on Raven's cheeks as he said this. Almost immediately the room was filled with the sounds of congratulations and in one of these congratulations Cyborg had said, "It's about time." After the congrats had been given, Beast Boy was almost instantly under examination by Cyborg. During the examination Beast Boy had asked, how they even knew to come down to the infirmary and Cyborg had replied, that he had hooked up his arm to the machines that were connected to him, so that he could be kept updated. After a thorough twenty minute examination, Cyborg said that Beast Boy could go. Before the green changeling could get out of the room, he immediately found himself in the crushing embrace of Starfire. "Oh, I am just so happy that friend Beast Boy is okay, and that him and Raven are finally together!" Starfire shouted in glee, as she finally did let go of Beast Boy.

"Thanks Star." Beast Boy said, 'I think I heard several vertebrae just pop.'

"Yeah, well the same goes for me." Cyborg said, as he patted Beast Boy on the shoulder.

"Same here." Robin said, as he also patted Beast Boy on the shoulder.

"Thanks guys." Beast Boy said as Raven and him left.

_XXXXXXXX_

Beast Boy laid at the top of his bunk bed. He was incredibly anxious for tomorrow, because then he would have an entire day to spend with Raven. Granted the other titans would be there, but he would finally be able to sit next to Raven and put his arm around her. 'And she won't pulverize me for it.' Beast Boy thought to himself, as he grinned. Soon enough he was able to go to sleep, though what finally got him to fall into dreamland was Raven's beautiful face.

Raven, however, was having opposite of a good dream. In the beginning her dream had started out as perfect, with her and Beast Boy having a picnic in a meadow. Raven was feeding him tofu eggs, while he fed her a tofu sandwich, one bite at a time. It was during this that the meadow suddenly became a black and empty void. Raven immediately went to cling to Beast Boy, but he had vanished. Her panic level was increasing rapidly, until she heard a deep, and threatening growl come from behind her. When she turned to see what made the growl, her whole body was frozen in utter fear. A large wolf of complete and absolute evil stood before her with its fangs bared at. Her entire body couldn't move, but after what seemed like an eternity she finally made her legs move. The one thought that repeatedly ran through her mind was to get away from this creature, and find Beast Boy. She didn't get to far away from the creature, before she was violently slammed into the ground below her. When she turned around, she saw the same creature in front of her in a ready to attack position. By some miracle, Raven found the strength to stand back up. She began to concentrate her powers. She wasn't going to run, because it was apparent now that it wouldn't do any good, the only thing it would do would just prolong her demise. Despite the fear that was running through her veins like blood, she stayed where she was; waiting for the right moment. The creature lunged forward with great speed, but Raven was able to react on time, if only by a split second. "Azareth Metrion Zinthos!!" she yelled, as she slammed her black energy encased hands together. A fraction of a second later two massive walls of solid energy slammed into the creature from both sides. When the walls faded, all that was left was a badly beaten and bruised wolf-like creature gasping painfully for air. Curiosity got the better of Raven as she walked over to the creature to see if it really was dead. Before she could even bend over to get a better view of the creature, she found herself on her back, and with large, razor sharp fangs digging into her throat.

Raven awoke screaming, and sweating bullets. Her mind was in a panic as she looked around herself with fear evident in her eyes. Of the few things that could scare the hell out of Raven, that nightmare was one of them. Her heart was still pounding like crazy, when a series of loud bangs came from her door. After the bangs had finished she heard the voice of the one person that could make her feel safe at this moment, 'Beast Boy.' "Raven are you okay!!" Raven immediately ran for her door to let Beast Boy in.

Beast Boy waited impatiently on the other side of the door that led into Raven's room. He had been sleeping wonderfully, when he had heard Raven scream. And as soon as he had heard that scream, he was immediately at Raven's door; ready to bust it down if it didn't open within the next ten seconds. His protectiveness was going into overdrive at the moment. Just as Beast Boy was almost out of patience, the door opened and revealed a Raven with a look in her eyes that he didn't like at all. He instantly had Raven in his arms and pressed tightly against him the very second he was inside her room. Beast Boy absentmindedly shut the door behind him as he carried Raven over to her bed. Once on her bed, Beast Boy began to comfort her by gently rubbing her back and softly stroking her hair. "What is it Raven?" he asked softly.

"I-I-I just had a nightmare." Raven said, as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Well, it must have been a very bad one to get you like this." he said still stroking her hair.

"Yeah, it was."

The rest of the night consisted of Beast Boy holding Raven until she fell asleep, and once she had he went to his room, though he did this reluctantly.

_Raven's Mind:_

Knowledge was in a circle with the emotions. Something had occurred that caused all the emotions to gather and convene. "We all can sense it." Knowledge declared as she looked at each emotion. "Something is here, and it doesn't plan on leaving."

"What is it?" Timid asked.

"I do not know, but whatever it is it isn't human, but nor is it demonic in origin."

"Do we tell Raven?" asked Love in a completely serious voice.

Knowledge thought long and hard about this before she answered. "... No."


	5. Unusual Appetite

_**Story Title: Moon**_

_**Chapter Title: Chapter 5: Unusual Appetite**_

The Sun started to rise over the horizon and the rays from it began to shine on the buildings of the city before it. The residents of Jump City were slowly, but surely starting to awake. Even the Teen Titans were not safe from the Sun's rays as they pierced the windows of the Tower and shined into the eyes of a violet haired beauty. Her eyes fluttered open slowly, only to have them blinded by the Sun. 'Why didn't I close the curtains last night?' Raven asked herself as she used her powers to close the curtains. She then made her way towards her closet and picked out a new uniform. Next she proceeded to head out of her room and towards the showers that were not that far from her room. Once she was in the showers she immediately slipped out of her old leotard and into the warm and soothing shower. After ten, or so minutes Raven stepped out, dried herself off, and put on her new leotard. She quickly, but neatly brushed her hair and checked in the mirror that was over the sink to see if it looked good. After that she walked back out into the hall and back to her room where she spent only about an hour meditating before her stomach started to growl in hunger. She quickly made her way towards the Common Room.

Once she was in the Common Room, Raven instantly noticed two things. One there was a wonderful smell in the room and two there was a certain green changeling in the kitchen making that wonderful smell. A smile graced her lips and she quietly walked over to him. She was about to gently tap him on the shoulder, when she suddenly found herself wrapped up in the arms of her new boyfriend.

"Good morning."

"Good morning." Raven replied as she wrapped her arms around him. "I didn't expect to see you up so early."

"Well, I woke up awhile ago because my stomach was growlin' like a lion, so I decided to make some breakfast. Hey, do want some?" Beast Boy asked with a smile on his face.

"Sure."

"Great, I've already gotten started on most of it so it won't be much longer."

"Okay." Raven said as she went over to the table and sat down.

Minutes later Beast Boy laid two plates of bacon and eggs in front of Raven. As soon as he sat down next to her, he immediately began to dig in. Raven also began to eat her breakfast. They finished minutes later, and almost instantly they started on a second helping. And by the time they started on their third helping they heard the doors to the Common Room open and close. Not too long after that they got the feeling of three other people looking at them. They looked up and saw Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg eying them as if they were a couple who were holding hands.

"What?" Beast Boy asked.

"Nothing, do you want us to leave or something?" Cyborg asked with a grin on his face.

"Ha,ha very funny." Beast Boy said as he went to eating.

Cyborg just couldn't stop grinning as he went over to make his own breakfast and as well as Star and Robin's. But just before he began he noticed the aroma of bacon and eggs.

"Hey Rob, did you and Star already have breakfast?"

"No, why?"

"Because I smell bacon and eggs."

"Oh, I made some just a few minutes ago for Raven and me." Beast Boy said as he continued eating. When he looked back up he saw that both Raven and him were being looked at like they were crazy.

"Y-You w-what?" Cyborg said in complete shock.

"I cooked bacon and eggs for Raven and me." Beast Boy repeated.

A moment of silence passed as the other Titans took in the very weird fact that both Beast Boy and Raven were eating bacon and eggs. Starfire and Robin were in shock and Cyborg was thinking that hell just froze over.

"BB, Rae ya'll feelin' alright?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah, why?" Beast Boy and Raven asked in between their last bites of bacon.

"Because Rae you never eat anything that BB asks ya to eat, and BB you never eat meat."

"Well, I woke up feelin' hungry for something and tofu didn't help so I decided to try something else." Beast Boy explained as he took both his and Raven's empty plate.

"Okay, well then what about you Rae I don't recall you eating anything besides drinking you herbal tea."

"I don't know, I just felt hungry all of a sudden." Raven said as she headed towards the very large window that overlooked the bay.

Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire continued to stare Beast Boy and Raven for a little longer before they mentally decided to talk them later. The rest of the morning went about the same as usual except that Beast Boy would occasionally come up from behind Raven and hug her; followed by a kiss on her cheek, which would leave Raven blushing. About the time that Beast Boy and Cyborg were on their fiftieth match of their racing game the alarm started to go off, signaling that a robbery was taking place. "Now what! That's the second time our game's been interrupted!" Beast Boy complained.

"It's a robbery at the Bank of Jump City and Mammoth, Gizmo, Jinx, and Control Freak are behind it." Robin announced as he read the report on the computer.

"Well let's get it over with now so that I can get back to kickin' BB's butt." Cyborg said as he headed for the T-car down in the garage.

As the other Titans started to follow Cyborg, Beast Boy took Raven's hand in his and looked into her eyes as he said, "I think you should stay."

"Why?" Raven asked confused.

"Last time I thought I lost you and I don't want that to happen again."

Raven looked at him for a moment and then said, "... You idiot I should be asking you to stay behind, because I thought I _did_ lose you." Tears started to form in her eyes, but Beast Boy immediately wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close. They stayed like that for several moments before they finally pulled apart. They only stared into each other's for a minute, before Best Boy spoke, "I guess we're both goin'."

Raven just nodded her head.

"Okay then, let's go." he said right before he gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Raven turned a deep red, before she snapped out of it and caught up to Beast Boy and the others.

_A/N: I know that this chapter isn't very exciting, but I promise that the next one will have nothing but action._


End file.
